Aftermath
by TomatoLove
Summary: A thunderstorm doesn't always brew gloom in anything it touches.


**Summary: A thunderstorm doesn't always brew gloom in anything it touches.**

**Disclaimer: Beast Master belongs to Kyousuke Motomi. Even that cute black kitty.**

-xxx-

_Aftermath_

Leo couldn't hear properly in his room that night. The heavy pouring of rain blocked his extraordinary senses of smell and hearing. He was supposed to do his nightly checks on some suspicious passers-by on the streets. Better safe than sorry, he and Toki decided after watching the daily news last month.

The dark haired boy stood up from his messy bed and scurried to his cold window. He touched the fogged window and noticed that his warm hands took away some moist from the glass. Grinning excitedly, he started to draw things he could think of. He drew a curly sun, some clouds, the outline of a black cat and a smiling girl beside the little animal.

Satisfied with his work, he smiled at it warmly. He could clearly remember that soothing day at the park. Then, he wiped away his drawings with his sleeved arm to watch the harsh downpour from the darkened heavens. Leo's heavy breathing gained back the fog of the glass but with some distinct lines from his simple artwork.

Comparing the rain in this city and back in the jungle, the two were quite different. Back in that isolated jungle, the rain was anticipated. All the living things Leo's sharp black eyes could reach seemed to enjoy the rain. Small herbivores living up the trees slept peacefully despite some drops of freezing liquid escaped the bundles of leaves. Shrubs and ferns seemed to welcome the forceful landings of rain on its blades.

In this city, the people evaded the rain. Umbrellas and raincoats were all over each passing individual and walked on the other side of the path, away from the incoming cars as possible. Across Leo's apartment, a man without anything to spare himself from getting wet stood alone under a waiting shed. Leo couldn't tell if the man was drenched but his sullen face could clearly be seen from the heavy rain.

Another thing Leo could tell apart between the two contrasting worlds was his feelings. Surrounded by greens and dirt, he felt lonely. Like the man across him. But in this busy apartment, his heart felt complete.

Because it knew someone else was also waiting for the rain to subside.

-xxx-

A small mirror reflected a scowling Yuiko.

She had arrived in front of their clinic-slash-house dry under her umbrella. But the time she folded it and grabbed the doorknob, the little ceiling broke and left her dripping in freezing rain.

The animal lover immediately took her warm bath as soon as she had reached her bedroom. After cleaning out the dirty from her body, she took her towel and wrapped it around herself.

She stopped in front of her bathroom mirror. She glared at her own face, still pissed about what had happened to her. Her bag, which held her cell phone, wallet, notes and books, was practically submerged in dirty water. Fortunately for her, it was a Friday night. She would just go to Leo's tomorrow for their assignments.

The thought of the immature transfer student made Yuiko smile. They had just parted for a few hours but she already missed him.

A gentle bumping sound made the young woman pause from her thoughts. She craned her neck to the source of the noise, which was her curtained window. She pulled out some undies and a long sweater from her cabinet and got dressed quickly before approaching the window.

She slid the curtain and met face-to-face with an unknown dark hairy thing. Her feet stumbled in surprise to get back from the glass. Who knew what that thing was? Her hand searched for the bat she kept beside her bed but a knock came from the window. A hand waved at her and she immediately knew who the person was.

"Yuiko!" The dark hairy thing immediately jumped on Yukio upon opening the glass window.

Leo was drenched which made Yuiko's dry comfortable sweater soak too. She made a face and lifted her hand to the glomping man's ear.

"Get away, Leo! You're all wet!" She shouted.

"Sorry Yuiko!" Leo lifted his head but still kept his arms around Yuiko, "I just…"

"Just what?"

"Hm? Oh nothing!"

"Nothing? You came here through my window _and_ barefoot in the middle of a thunderstorm without even calling!"

Leo did not speak but his reply was by tightening his hold on Yuiko and buried his face in Yuiko's damp hair. He breathed in the smell of shampoo that lingered in his nose.

Yuiko did not talk any further and become silent too. She sighed and let her cheek rest on Leo's damp shoulder with a smile on her face.

She didn't know how Leo started to act like this. But there was one thing she was sure of.

She didn't have to wait that long for the rain to end.

-xxx-

**Yeah, I know it's short and the rain scene is sooo cliché but I just want to write something more about Yuiko and Leo. Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
